Businesses rely on software applications which handle various functions, including managing resources such as employees, assets, and the like. In order to implement such software applications, a user must set up the software application within the existing system of the business. Situations may arise which impede such setups, including incompatible programs. In such situations, a person needs to modify at least one application in order to facilitate the proper implementation of the new software application. Such modifications typically are executed during design time.
In any given software application, however, various types of objects may be involved. Such types of objects may need to be handled by a user in order to facilitate the setup processes of the software application.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a design time application that allows a user to handle the process objects, including related objects involving handling user data, authorizations, environment set ups, and other matters.